Klarion and the Seven Soldiers
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: Klarion lives in Limbo Town, constantly questioning the beliefs of the town. He leaves one night, much to Constance Ann's displeasure. When he comes back, she's relieved. Rated T for suggestive themes? Suggestive words Future chapters...summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**So I have recently reread the Seven Soldiers Story ark. Okay, that's only half true. I only read the parts that had Klarion in it. It inspired me, and I looked it up and I'll be the first one to make a Seven Soldiers's version of Klarion in this sort of context…thingy…okay, I'll be the first to write a Klarion story during the Seven Soldiers Arc. Yay!**

**Here's the summary: Klarion lives in Limbo Town, constantly questioning the beliefs of the town. He leaves one night, much to Constance Ann's displeasure. When he comes back, she's relieved. When she finds out that he came back with utter chaos and the possibility of the destruction of Limbo Town, her feelings of betrayal and grief pull down on her heart. But when he saves the town from utter destruction and goes to fight as a soldier? How will she feel then?**

"Ah, Teekl," Klarion sighed, looking out the window where the towns folks were raising the newest grundy. "Teekl, my cat. One day, they will bury us too." He pauses. "Then my children will raise me up and work me until I crumble."

I laugh, standing in the corner. Klarion turned swiftly towards me, a question forming on his lips, but I cut him off. "We all will die, eventually," I said softly.

"You think that I don't know that?"

"I know you know that, Klarion," I said, smiling at him. "I'm telling you because it's part of our life. Technically we'd deserve it-"

"But you wouldn't have to," Klarion interjected. "You're a girl. When you die, they will not raise you up. Girls are too weak to be worked, even before death. Even before they begin to crumble."

"I am not weak," I shouted. I saw him wince, and instantly felt regret. Lowering my voice, I continue: "Klarion, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, I just-"

"It's fine," Klarion replied. "It's just how the town sees witch-girls and witch-women. You know I don't believe any of it. The witch-men are just considered the dominant race…"

"Yeah," I nodded slowly, smiling as Teekl started swatting a fluorescent green bug-like creature.

"What were you saying," Klarion asked. "Before I interrupted you? About us deserving something?"

"Hmm…" realization hit me like a slap in the face, which I've often felt for insolence and disobeying the witch-men. "I was saying we deserved to be brought up from the dead and worked until our second deaths because we did it to our fathers before us."

"It seems that you have thought about this for a while," Klarion commented.

"Well, I've found myself questioning where my loyalties lie as of late," I looked down, ashamed, but I knew that no matter what, Klarion wouldn't criticize me. He wouldn't because I know that he has the same feelings of our town that I do. The only difference was that Klarion wasn't afraid to say anything about it.

He smiled. "Really? Someone like you, so sweet and innocent, doubting our home's goodness and purity?"

"It's just, we're going to die anyway. When you and the other boys pass on, you'll just be dug up and worked to death by the next generation-" I said, walking over to him, sitting beside my life-long friend. We looked out the window for a moment in silence before Klarion broke it.

"Why even bother being born," he looked at me. "What's the point of it all, Constance?" he hissed. "Such a horrible, horrible world…"

I opened my mouth to respond, but was cut off by a voice from the doorway. "And don't think you can escape it either," we turned to see none other than Klarion's know-it-all, goody-two-shoes sister, Elizabeth Hope. "I've seen you, Klarion, hiding stuff in a sack. I suppose you think that you think that you can follow father beyond high market and never come back." She stopped for a moment, giving us time to let it sink in. "Think again, Klarion! Submissionary Judah is coming to brand the grundy's head and you have to be there."

Elizabeth Hope was very beautiful. If she wasn't such a stick in the mud, we could have been great friends, instead of me and Klarion. She's really really pretty. I really hope when I'm her age that I'll be as pretty as her. Her hair was long, black and glossy. Her skin was the same shade of blue as Klarion's, and she had a flawless complexion. Her gown was filled in perfectly.

Klarion stood up sharply, and pointed an annoyed finger at his older sister. "Is that right? Perhaps I'll just 'be there' because I want to be there."

"You think?" Elizabeth Hope snapped. "You'll be there because the book of shadows says you'll be there."

Fifteen minutes later, we were standing in the square. Submissionary Judah was preparing to brand the grundy. The newly undead man yelled something that sounded vaguely like "Don't brand me!"

The whole town had gathered to watch. I stood next to Klarion whose face was impassive. When Submissionary Judah raised his hands above his head—a blue light forming around them—i couldn't watch. I hid my face behind Klarion. He knew how strongly my mother and I felt about this. Everyone knew how my mother felt, that's why they terminated her. That's why I haven't told anyone.

Klarion looked down at me sympathetically. He had a good six inches on me. He bent down so that his mouth was next to my ear. "It's over," he whispered, as a chorus of "Croataon abides" erupted from all around us.

I looked up at him. "Thank you," I said quietly.

"Klarion, Elizabeth Hope, and Constance Ann, come, stay close to me," Klarion's mother said, gesturing for us to follow her. She approached Submissionary Judah. "Fresh from our mills, Judah. Blessed be." She said, handing him a pie.

"Blessed be, Mistress," he replied, taking the pie from her hands. While Elizabeth Ann stood beside her mother stating proudly that she had helped make the pastry, Klarion and I stood behind them. A man stood a little off to my left, looking distraught. My guess was that the grundy was a relative of his.

I decided to speak with him. walking the few paces it took to get to him, I noticed Klarion following me. "Sir?" I said.

The man looked up. "Hello, young miss," he said glumly.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, was that grundy…related to you in some way?"

"Yes," the man said. "He was my father."

"I'm sorry, sir," I state my condolences.

"It's not your fault, young lady."

"I know, I just feel horrible for the sorrows it causes us," I turn away. "Have a good night, sir."

"And to you."

"What was that about?" Klarion murmured. "Are you trying to get killed? Do you not remember what they did to your mother?"

I felt tears prick at my eyes. "Of course I remember," I whispered. "I saw it with my own eyes, Klarion. I-TEEKL, what are you doing?"

"Hm?" Klarion looks around. "Here, Teekl." The cat automatically jumps into Klarion's arms. "By the way, where's Armondo?"

"Oh, the silly thing," I laugh. "He's probably at home with Father, eating his heart out, and chasing the livestock."

"Wait," the voice of none other than Submissionary Judah came loudly through the night air. "What's that you have there? There! In its jaws!"

` the two of us look at Teekl. In her mouth is the same fluorescent green insect-like thing she was chasing earlier. "Give it here," the man said.

Klarion complied. "What is it?" he asked.

"Croatoan preserve us!" the man gasped. "An abomination of the Sheeda! Pollution! Pestilence! Our sins have found us out!" he now addresses the man that I had spoken to just moments before. "See now! Let your witch-man parliament **debate** while Croatoan **falls**, Brother Ezekiel!" he held up the Sheeda. "I will think on **this **omen."

Klarion cleared his throat. "Excuse me, sir," he said, addressing Submissionary Judah. "I've never _seen_ a real Sheeda before. Can I touch it?"

Submissionary Judah turned to face the witch-boy that is my best friend. "Would ye be submissionary?" he asked. "Would ye bear burdens of knowledge heavier than the rock of mountains?"

Klarion seemed to mull this over for a moment before replying. "Possibly," he said finally. "It's the sort of work I'm sure I'd find very rewarding."

"I dislike ye mocking tone, boy," Judah snapped, getting in Klarion's face. For Klarion's credit, though, he didn't flinch, but then again, I did for him. "Thy teachers speak well of thee, but I say too much learning makes a proud palace for the **ten thousand** enemies of Croatoan. Trouble thine elders and betters no more and let yon fleabag **cat** hide, lest my draaga makes a fine supper of her."

I snapped, stepping in front of Klarion and Teekl. "Excuse me, _sir_," I said. "But I must insist that you do NOT insult my friends."

"You dare speak back to me, little girl," he raised his hand, prepared to hit me. I flinched.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her," Klarion growled. Teekl hissed.

Submissionary Judah lowered his hand and cleared his throat. "Well, then I should be off."

I stayed where I was, frozen to the spot. Klarion came up behind me. "You okay?" I nodded.

"It's not like he did hit me-" I began.

"He was about to though," klarion interrupted.

"You wouldn't have let him," I said, calmly, starting to turn around.

"I can't believe him: threatening Teekl and then you," he shook his head. "He has the nerve…"

"It's fine," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked down at me with compassionate eyes. "I'm fine."

"When's your father supposed to return?" Klarion asked, changing the subject even though I could see he wanted to persue it further.

"Tonight," I smiled.

"That's great," he returned my smile. In his eyes, I saw sadness.

Over to our right we saw Ezekiel watching his newly risen father. We approached him. "My poor old man; he thought he'd sleep for at least a hundred more years before they dug him up and put him to work," he said, then addressed Klarion. "At least your own true dad won't be unburied and turned into a grundy, boy," he turned away. "Now, _there_ was a rebel. We could use more like him."

"One would be enough for me," Klarion said, turning his head, looking away. "But he never returned."

"Klarion…" I looked at him. I couldn't bring myself to say anything more. Any consoling words would make him even more upset.

"Aye, well," Ezekiel said. "As for the rest of us, we can't die fast enough to supply the grundies we need we need to work our rock fields. The labors of the day allow the living to praise Croatoan, i know, but to see family turned to this…"

"It seems so insane," Klarion pouted. "Why are there such rules? Why must we do as the Book of Shadows says?"

My eyes go wide. I've never heard him speak like this before. "Klarion! You shouldn't speak like that."

"The girl's right," Ezekiel said. "There are draagas about…"

"We do as the book says to preserve Croatoan against the taint it was that condemned our fathers here to Limbo Town for their sins," I said. "I don't like the rules any more than you do, Klarion, but you should really hold your tongue."

"There are so many things in that book that doesn't make sense…" Klarion said, sitting down on a big rock—commonly called boulders.

Ezekiel grabbed Klarion's shoulders, startling him. "Don't let the submissionaries hear you talk like that, boy. Soon you'll be a witch-man, and you'll know all the secrets that they withheld…how long until you're baptized as a witch-man, Klarion?"

"One hundred and sixty-seven bells," Klarion replied. "Just as the book says-"

Ezekiel shushed him. "I wish to show you two something. When I went past the gates, a food vendor gave this to me. I went against the submissionaries and ate it. I was sweet and delicious and rapped in a non-perishable wrapper. Here, I'll show you." He dug in his inner coat pocket and pulled out a piece of plastic. It was red and had the words "Kit Kat" on it. Was that some sort of spell? I'd have to try it out later.

"What kind of man made this?"

"Now…give it back," Ezekiel said, snatching it from the witch-boy. "You were blessed boy. With wits and curiosity. You'll make a fine witch-man one day…but until that day, keep your rebel tongue locked. 167 bells," he shook his head.

Just then a number of bells went off. "You hear that," I asked. "They're calling us to Sabbat. They must have come to a decision."

"Right you are, little girl," he nodded. "We should head back."

As we got near the end of the cave we were in, Ezekiel started speaking again. "I heard one of the submissionaries speaking about closing the gate once and for all. Stopping trade. They say that if we wait until the Sheeda storm passes, we might return from Limbo Town to Blue Rafters—where our forefathers had come. Where all of our sins will be wiped out and we shall inherit wonders-"

"What sin?" Klarion asked. "I haven't the chance to commit any sin yet."

Ezekiel and I laughed. "Yes but someone along the way did, and we must pay for their mistakes," the witch-man replied.

We had parted ways with Ezekiel the Witch-man, and joined the crowd in front of the Sabbat. Submissionary Judah was giving a very heartfelt speech about keeping pure and closing the gates. When he finished there were "Blessed be"s and "Croatoan abides"s from all around us. Klarion looked uncomfordable.

Klarion's mother had offered for me to come over for a while. I think she likes me, or at least likes the fact that I keep her son out of trouble. I agreed, much to Klarion's pleasure. Elizabeth Hope and Klarion's mother began hanging things on the walls of Klarion's room, seeing as they had finished all the other rooms. "These hexes will ward off any unnamed folk should any more arrive," Klarion's mother was saying.

"They can't close the gate," Klarion whined. "This means that I'll never get to High Market let alone Blue Rafters! I'll die in this dark rainy hole!"

"No exploring for you then, eh?" Elizabeth Hope taunted. That's another reason why I don't like her, she's always giving Klarion a hard time. "Look, mother, Klarion was planning to **run away**."

"Klarion wouldn't leave," their mother snapped. "He has too much here."

"Like what, Mother? He hates it here, he just said do!"

"Like Constance Ann," she smiled.

Klarion, Elizabeth Hope, and I looked at her with similar looks of confusion on our faces. "What do you mean, Mother?" klarion asked, but as soon as he had opened his mouth Elizabeth Ann's face broke out into a grin, like she had some big secret that we didn't know about.

"Oh of course, Mother," she said, exaggerating how obvious it apparently was. "Because Klarion likes the girl."

"What?" Klarion stood up. "I do NOT! Mother, tell her she's delusional!"

"Klarion, you shouldn't lose your temper like that," his mother scolded.

"Of course, Mother," he murmured. "I'm sorry, Mother."

Fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth Hope came into the room again. "Dinner's ready."

we filed out of Klarion's room, and into the dining room. On the table was one and a half loafs of bread—half the one loaf having been cut and had one piece on each plate. And a cooked chicken.

Klarion's mother sat at the head of the table, Elizabeth Hope on her right, me on her left, and Klarion on my right. After a few minutes and only each a slice of bread, Klarion's mother spoke up. "Are you feeling alright, dear? You barely touched your food."

"Yeah," Elizabeth Hope cut in. "Didn't you like the chicken? I made it myself."

"Hmmm…" I looked up. "Oh yeah, I was just wondering what time it was?"

"Oh, I'd say a few minutes until six bells," Klarion's mother replied. "Why dear?"

"Oh, it's just my father is coming home today, and I promised him that I'd meet him at home two minutes after the sixth bell," I said standing up. "So I have to be going. Thank you for dinner it was delicious. Good-bye, everybody."

"Good-bye, dear," was Klarion's mother's reply.

"Bye," Elizabeth Hope.

"I'll walk you home," Klarion stood up.

"You don't have to, Klarion," I smiled at him.

"I want to make sure you get home alright," he said.

"Well, okay," I said, still smiling.

On our way out I heard Elizabeth Hope say "You know, they'll marry eventually, Mother. You know I bet they already lost their innocence to each other."

"Elizabeth Hope!" her mother gasped.

"What? Do you see how they look at each other?"

"That's enough," her mother snapped. I heard her stand up. "Clear the table."

Klarion walked me home. We were completely silent. No doubt Klarion had heard what his sister had said. That probably made it more awkward between us. When we got to my door, the bell just chimed for the sixth time in a row. "Well, have a good night," Klarion said, turning to walk away.

"Klarion," I stopped him. He turned to me. I smiled at him, not knowing quite what to say, but knowing I had to say something. I stepped towards him.

"What's wrong," he walked to me, closing the distance between us two. I put my arms around his torso and lean my head against his chest. Klarion stiffens, but pats me on the back awkwardly.

I pull away, looking up at his face. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nods and silently walked away. I groaned. Why did I do that? There was no way he would like someone like me. No way what-so-ever.

**Sooo, there's the first chapter. It's like three/fourths of the first comic. So I'll post soon, and when I get inspiration for Complementary I'll post again, and I have another Klarion/OC comic I'm about to post. Gosh, why can't I finish one story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: yay! I got two reviews for the same chapter! By different people! I'm so excited! Yay! The reason that I made Teekl a female was because her and Armando—which is Constance Ann's familiar—have a relationship. Speaking of Armando, in the last chapter I had said "Oh the silly thing…he's at home with Father…" well, that was a mistake because her father wasn't home yet. So can we all pretend that it says "He's at home with father's familiar…" or "He's at home waiting for Father…"?**

"Hey, Teekl," I said, wondering what Klarion's familiar was doing out so late without him. "What are you doing here?"

Teekl meowed. I wish that I could understand her like Klarion does, but that's just a familiar thing… Teekl glared at me and ran out the door. I decided to follow her. If I had left Klarion's familiar out at night, he would kill me! Running after her, we go into a high cave. "Teekl, what's gotten into you-" she interrupts me by hissing. We looked back through the opening to see the submissionaries talking.

"Assume the form we take to destroy the enemies of Croatoan," one of them shouted.

"Come horigal, come," they chanted in unison.

Suddenly the three submissionaries were transformed into a horrid creature. It makes weird noises and referred to itself as Horigal. Suddenly Teekl hissed again and sped off. My guess would have to be that Klarion had seen the whole thing and had called Teekl to him. I decided to follow, in secret.

Teekl had finally caught up to Klarion who was standing outside the gates. I hid behind a rock, listening. "Do I dare go beyond the gates, Teekl," Klarion said. "Do I dare go against everything they taught me?"

A slight pause, then: "YES!"

"Klarion," I stepped out from my hiding spot. He looked surprised to see me, but also wary that I might try to talk him out of it.

"Constance…" he whispered. "How'd you find me?"

"Teekl," I told him, gesturing to the cat. "Klarion, you-"

"Don't tell me I can't leave," he snapped.

"I wasn't. Do you know why, Klarion? Because I know _you_. I know that you have your mind made up on this, and nobody—not even Teekl—could talk you out of something that you have your mind set on."

"Then what were you going to say?"

"I was going to tell you that I was…angry that you would leave before saying good-bye," I said quietly, looking at the ground. "But then, I was going to tell you to be careful."

Klarion blinked. "I didn't think that you would let me go-"

"Don't get me wrong," I said sternly. "I am NOT happy about you leaving."

"Oh…"

"But I respect your decision, Klarion," I began walking towards him. "Klarion, be careful. Don't do anything too stupid. I expect you'll come back?"

He nodded quietly. "I'll try…"

"And in case you don't," I said, quietly. He looked at me with a mixture of shock and betrayal that I would even think that he wouldn't return. I smiled as I stood right in front of him. "Klarion…" I couldn't think of what to say. My mother had always said, though, that actions speak louder than words. So I acted. I stood on my tip-toes and gently placed my lips against his.

He froze. This was strictly frowned upon here. We were supposed to stay pure until we turned to witch-men or witch-women. Klarion was close enough, I was twenty-six bells after him, and since he might not be coming back…well, you know…

I pulled away blushing. "I'm sorry…" I murmured. He just looked at me. It kind of made me uncomfordable. "I just…and…I figured that…since there was a chance that you wouldn't come back…I'm sorry…"

He nodded, stiffly. "I have to go," Klarion said gruffly. Turning around and running through the gate. When he was out of sight—and ear shot**(I can't remember if that's the right term…ear shot…does it make sense?)**—I fell to the ground and started to cry.

**(So now we're switching to Klarion's Point of view…I bet some people who don't read these—like me, usually I don't read author's notes, I don't know why—will be very confused.)**

*Klarion's point of view*

"Ezekiel?" I called, while running into the tunnels. "Are you there? i…" I stopped and looked around. "Oh. Oh no." the witch-men who had travelled past the gate were scattered about the cave. By the looks of it, most of them were dead. I ran over to Ezekiel. He was lying face first on the ground. Kneeling next to him, I rolled him over onto my lap. "Ezekiel, who did this to you?"

I heard a familiar voice behind me—like nails on a chalk board. "Horigal Hunts!"

*Now we enter the next comic—or we would, but it has nothing to do with the plot line…so we're going back to Constance Ann's point of view…*

I stayed in my room all day, I didn't cry any more. I just…I didn't know what to think. I was worried. And hurt. And betrayed. And confused…definitely confused. I knew why I kissed him, I just…I don't know…

Klarion's mother stormed in with Elizabeth Hope right at her heels. "Where's Klarion?" she asked, her panic evident in her voice. "Have you seen him?"

I shook my head. "I haven't seen him since yesterday," not a complete lie…

"Neither have we!"

"Yeah, he stormed out after we had tried to tell him his place here," Elizabeth Hope said. "I don't know what's gotten into him-"

"Into him?" I demanded, standing up. "What's gotten into _him_? more like what's gotten into you! He probably left because we heard what you had said yesterday, and I'll tell you, Elizabeth Hope Bleak, I'll tell you right now, if Klarion liked me, I'd be the last witch-girl in Limbo Town! Maybe not even then, probably…"

"You're saying it's _my _fault," Elizabeth Hope demanded. "If anything it's _your_ fault. If you hadn't been-"

"Girls, that is enough," Mrs. Bleak snapped, quieting us both. "My son is missing, and all you can do is bicker? You should be ashamed!" to tell the truth, though, I am ashamed. Not for the reasons she thinks though. I'm ashamed because I have to keep Klarion's leaving a secret from one of the women I look up to the most. I had to lie to the woman who was practically like my second mother.

*A few weeks thereafter—Klarion's point of view*

"Melmoth is a liar and a cheat," i said. "He will turn you all to slaves. Stay or go, but I will lead no gang. I will walk under Blue Rafters alone." I was already halfway to the bottom of the stairs leading out of the gang hideout—**seeing as I didn't talk about this, just read the comics, it'll be worth it ;D**.

"Not always blue, Klarion," Teekl spoke to me. "Evil will come to Limbo Town."

By the time Teekl had finished her sentence, we were on the street, and it was raining. "he'll never find the town without me…will he?" I asked, looking at my familiar. "Anyway, it's not my problem," I begin walking away, expecting Teekl to follow me. "Let the order of the submissionaries protect Limbo Town in the manner of their vocation. Come, Teekl."

I was well ahead of Teekl, who had yet to move. "Teekl?"

"And what about Constance?" the cat asked me. "What if she gets hurt? What then?"

"Gahhhh!" I screamed, storming back to her. "You are a most obstinate beast, Teekl. Will only one thing satisfy you?"

"I don't know," she replied. "Would only one thing satisfy _you_?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. We should hurry, if we want to get there before Melmoth does…"

"Okay… down then," I said, making my way day the stairs. "Down we go again…"

*Woot! Fourth and final comic! Yeah…I didn't announce the third one, but that pretty much started at the "A few weeks thereafter…" so enjoy!*

*Constance Ann's point of view*

I heard a commotion coming from outside. Leaving my house for the first time in a month, I headed towards the green, where it looked like they were going to burn someone at the stake. I made my way towards Ms. Bleak. "Ma'am, what's going on around here?"

"My son, the traitor," I shook her head. "My son, the criminal!"

"Your son?..." I looked over to where a boy stood tied to the pole on top of logs that were about to be set on fire. Sure enough if was- "Klarion!" I yelled, running to him.

I heard the crowd grumble at my talking a criminal, and standing close to someone who had broken sacred laws of the town. I heard Ms. Bleak gasp and say my name, trying to stop me.

Klarion looked up at me, panic evident in his eyes. "Constance," he said. He sounded…hurt. "Have you come…to watch me burn?"

"Klarion, you know I would-"

He shushes me. "Constance, I kept my promise, I really did."

"Promise?"

"To come back…to you," he looked down. "But I guess I messed things up, huh?"

I shook my head. "Klarion, and here I thought you would actually listen to me when I said to not do anything stupid…"

He smiled, as did i. "I came back to warn them…about this horrible man who was coming to destroy our way of life…I'm afraid that I might have led him to us…"

"Klarion…you…" I couldn't form words. "You put us all in danger, Klarion!"

"I know-"

"Your shananigans have always gotten you and I into trouble, but now…" I stopped and glared at him. I couldn't fight the feelings of betrayal that weighed down my heart that was made heavier with every word that came out of my lips. "Now, Klarion Bleak, you have surely doomed us all! And for what? Your wild adventures? Your fantasies about something that you can't have?"

"Constance," he said, begging me with his eyes to understand.

"Don't 'Constance' me, Klarion Bleak," I wanted to hit him, but I couldn't, so I turned around sharply and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Wow…sorry about the falsy. I don't know if any of you had gotten an e-mail that all like oh Chapter 3 of Klarion and the Seven Soldiers, and then you went on and clicked on it and there was only the two chapters from before. That's because I deleted it. That chapter was for ComplementaryKlarionOC, but I had clicked on the Seven Soldiers one, sorry. So to make it up to you I'll be posting the next chapter. The next one after this one will probably be the last chapter. So please don't hate me for that e-mail, it wasn't my fault! Oh I wanted to answer reviews.**

**Hika: I know Constance was harsh, but you have to try to ook through her eyes. She likes him—a lot—and he leaves after she tries to tell him. that had to hurt. Then he's gone for a month or so, and comes back with what would probably the end of Limbo Town. Her long-term crush—for lack of a better word—is going to be her and the whole town's demise. That would have to hurt.**

**Racerabbit: Thank you so much. It means a lot that you like my story. My language is excellent because most of the stuff is in the comics, and I'm almost following the story line very strictly—except when I sipped like two whole comics…but yeah, most of the stuff they actually say. In response to your question, their last names are Bleak Hope is part of her name so she's Elizabeth Hope Bleak. Note, I made her name up. I don't think her name is stated in the comic arc, so I made her name up.**

**Blackanomaly: I feel bad for Klarion to. If you read number Four for Klarion's part in the seven Soldiers, his face…it just makes me want to cry and jump into the comic and yell at everyone for making Klarion go through this. Then I wanna slap myself for making Klarion go through this in my fanfiction, but I'll get over it.**

I turned back to him once I was standing next to his mother. He looked so desperate while everyone shouted "Croatoan abides." He's trying to tell them about what's coming. They won't listen. I almost feel bad for what I did, but…I couldn't bring myself to walk over there. I wouldn't try to bring myself to look when they lit the fire. I had to look when it was my mother, but I won't look now that it's my best friend.

How could Ms. Bleak and Elizabeth Hope do this to their own family? It was sick. It started to rain, and I don't know how the flames on the torches that everyone from town was holding didn't go out.

Teekl hissed. Oh, Teekl! She was tied up to. Armando jumped off my shoulder. The ball of black and white fur ran over to Teekl, trying to get to her before the rest of the town did. "Burn, witch-boy, Burn!"

My eyes went wide. How could anyone do this? How could I sit around and _let _them do this?

I made up my mind, that was it. That's what I'll do.

"Heretic! Blasphemer!" I heard one of the witch-women yell. "The ground shudders when he speaks!"

Everyone stopped and looked at the women. "How can I tell you? That's not me, it's_ them_," Klarion said, calmly, glad the fire was away from him.

Just as he said that, a giant monster with a sharp spinning nose came out of the ground. It was gray and head big hard blemishes all over its body.

"It's the engines," Klarion cried. "I told you that they were coming! I told you!"

The crowd looked at it in awe, shock, and terror. Suddenly a man came out leading others to follow him. "Daddy's home," he said. The sound of his voice sent a shiver down my spine.

"Klarion," I run towards him while the crowd is distracted. "Klarion, the witch-fever was all on us," I said, cutting his hands free with a knife that I had taken from my father. "Go, Klarion, go ring the Sabbat bells nine times."

The scary man was talking to the crowd as I joined it. I made sure Klarion wasn't going to be spotted. "…Separate them out," the man said. "Get the padlocks and turn their homes into breeding pens. I heard most of the adult males are dead, so don't expect much trouble," now he addressed the crowd. "Blue Rafters is real, ladies," he said, a devilish grin on his face. "the sky has fallen. The ground has fallen out from underneath your feet, I know. But you'll sy=urvive the truth, and learn to love your new lives. We Sheeda-folk, we were born to cling fiercely to life in the most hostile of enviroments, after all."

Suddenly the Sabbat bells rang nine times, echoing off the caves. The evil man who claimed to be our father smiled. "Nine bells? To welcome home the long lost king of Summer's End, I hope?"

"No," I growled, stepping forward. "Nine bells to bring back our dead back from the fields," I decided to add. "As is our custom."

"Grundy men," the women shouted. "Kill!"

The grundies charged. The men from the monster—to which Klarion had called and engine?—started barraging our dead with something that made a _battabattabatta_ noise. I think they were trying to kill the grundies, but our dead will only die again from being worked until death, so pity on them.

While the grundies were taking care of the men, I went out in pursuit of Klarion. Knowing him, he got into some trouble. Running to the bells, I heard voices. It was Klarion and…Submissionary Judah? I came out from behind the wall. I looked at the Submissionary to whom I have despised for years. He was bleeding, and looked like it was only minutes before his death.

I slowly approached him, making for helping his wounds. "Back, I need no nuh-nnnurses now," he shooed me away.

He coughed, blood pouring from his mouth and nose. He grabbed Klarion's shirt. "Will ye be Submissionary?" he asked, his voice low. "Would ye bear burdens of knowledge heavier than the rock of mountains?"

He began handing something to the witch-boy. "M-me?" he stammered.

"Take up the Submissionary's rod, bot," he demanded. "if thou hast the will! Take up the rod and undo the damage folly hath brought!"

Judah pointed outward. "See there, the great suh-secret we guard? Take thy draaga-cat and hold her fast to your breast…and the rod…" and he was dead.

"Klarion…" he turned to me.

"I have to do this alone," he stated. Turning, he made his way towards "the secrets they kept."

"Klarion, be careful," I called. He paused. For some reason this seemed all so familiar, just a different setting. "I love you, so be careful."

I didn't look at him. I turned and ran towards where the crowd was. The grundy were all…dead, again. The women were gathered in a corner. "Hey," one of the men said. "We missed one."

"Come on, girl," the other said, grabbing my arm roughly and leading me to where the women stood huddled.

The strange man was holding Elizabeth Hope's face. He said something, and she looked positively disgusted. I made my way to them. "Get away from her," I growled. Elizabeth Hope looked positively shocked.

"Well, then" the man looked at me. "Who are you, dear?"

"None of your damned business," I snapped. I heard Ms. Bleak gasp at my language.

"Well, you are a feisty one aren't you," he slapped me. "Tell me your name. Now!"

I held the side of my face in shock. Elizabeth Hope looked furious. She opened her mouth, but I cut her off. "It's Constance, Constance Ann…Bleak." **(Look a Titanic moment…awww)**

Elizabeth Hope was obviously confused. "Well, Miss Bleak," he sneered. "What relations do you have with this girl?" he gestured to Elizabeth Hope. "What is she to you?"

"She's…my sister, technically," I grinned.

He walked away shouting to his men. "Strip them. The rest of you follow me. We must establish order…"

I couldn't get away. Oh, I just hope Klarion's okay…there was a loud crash, and yelling. There's a bright light. And a giant…cat? With two faces? It's Klarion! He's merged with his familiar!

"…I hope you suffer, witch-boy," the bright light pointed at Klarion's merged form. "I hope your spine splinters," then he turned on us. "And as for _you_, burrowing in the dark and rain like the shameful maggots you are…the Sheeda are here to harrow the world, my darlings, best hide," he began walking away, fadin from sight. "I'll get you when it's all over."

Klarion/Teekl began yelling. "Can't get out!"

"Hush, Klarion," Elizabeth Hope walked over to him. "Constance, will you help me?"

"Yes, Elizabeth," I breathed, glad Klarion was okay. "What do you want me to do?"

"Keep him calm, while I work the smell," she started forming a light in her hands. "The witch-women know secrets the men will _never_ learn."

As soon as she placed the light on Klarion/Teekl, Klarion started screaming. "Teekl, claw! Bite! Nnnuuhgakjieudfgwkfb! Strangle!"

"Klarion," I tried to coax him. "Klarion, it's okay. She's not oing to hurt you-"

"Ahhh! Strangle…."

Now they were back to their normal state, with one final cry of anguish, Klarion laid on the ground, curled into a ball, with Teekl a good foot away from him. Teekl being the cute little thing she is went, "Rowwrr."

Approximately an hour had past, and three of the man—who Klarion tells me is named MelMoth—'s army had taken Klarion and Teekl's spot on the burning station. Ms. Bleak and I stood next to each other with Klarion in front of both of us. "You must close the wicket gate, for war is coming to Blue Rafters. Do not be sad, Mother. I'll try to overlook the fact that you had led the chorus for my execution."

"Even a mother can make mistakes, Klarion," she said. "Will you not stay, and take the place of Submissionary Judah as our leader? It's a job for life…"

"Not _my_ life," Klarion stated. "I would like to be many things before I die, Mother."

"And today?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Today…" he grabbed his belonging, standing tall. "Today, I shall be a soldier."

"I understand, Klarion," I watched as Ms. Bleak bowed her head as she walked away.

"Klarion-" I started.

"Me first, Constance," he interrupted. "Did you mean what you said before? Before I turned into the Horigal?"

"Yes, I did, Klarion," I said. "I meant every word I ever said to you."

"Then you must understand that I won't be coming back anytime soon," he told me.

"I do understand, Klarion. And I hope _you_ understand that that's why I'm coming with you."

"So this is—wait, what?"

"I'm coming with you, up to Blue Rafters. Elizabeth Hope isn't the only one who knows how to change you back from the Horigal, Klarion."

"No, it's too dangerous," he shook his head vigorously. "I forbid you to go."

"And what authority do you have over me, Klarion," I asked, stepping up to him.

He looked up, so as not to see my eyes, or perhaps just me. "You cannot go. It's too dangerous, and i…I don't want you to get hurt."

"There are a lot of ways for someone to get hurt, Klarion," I took a step back, and turned away. "And if you leave…here…me…you'll hurt me more than anything up there could."

"Constance, please listen to reason."

Now it was my turn to shake my head. "What reason?"

"I'll come back," he said. "I'll back to you. I just have to finish something. Please?"

I bit my lip. I knew there was no point in arguing, he wouldn't bring me with him. it's always been this way. Whatever he says goes. "Fine," I said reluctantly. "I'll always be here for you, Klarion. How many bells?"

"Thirty-six for you," he said automatically.

"So, ten for you?"

"No," he laughed. "I have seen this big secret, and laughed at it. I should stay a witch-boy forever!"

"So, that's thirty-six bell until I'm out. Someone has to claim me, Klarion. You know this as well as I do."

"Then, I'll just have to be back before then," I heard the smile in his voice. I turned to look at him. he was smiling. "Or I could just do this now."

"Do what?" I narrowed my eyes. He was up to something.

"Mother," he called. "Elizabeth."

They came over. "What is it, Klarion?" his mother asked worriedly, while Elizabeth just stood there, she knew what was going on. Now will somebody fill me in?

"Mother, I wish to ask for Constance's hand," he said. "But it's still thirty-six bells away. What to do?"

"The Book of Shadows was folly," Ms. Bleak snapped. "You could have her now, if that's what you want."

"Great," he smiled. "Constance?"

I looked at him, lost. Did he just ask…Oh, Croatoan, he did just ask! I threw my arms around his neck. "I'll take that as a yes," Elizabeth said. "Welcome to the family, sister."

**Okay, maybe this is the last chapter. I feel like I rushed their romance. Did you feel that way too? Tell me about it please. You know with that trusty little button located right here.**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. AN to Reflect and Review Your Opinions

**Author's note: So, I got a review from Blackanomaly, and he/she—because I don't know which gender any of you are so I'll say that—said that they would be **_**sad**_** that my story was ending. I don't know if I want to end this one just yet, and I have an idea about after I finish this one, I'll keep adding chapters with an alternate ending, but I only have one alternate ending, so I'd probably end this story at like chapter six, not including this little author's note thing. But tell me what you think. Would you be sad if I ended my story here and now? Would you be relieved? Anxious? Happy? Sad? Angry? Delighted? Anyway, I'm probably going to write another Seven Soldiers/Klarion thing, but it would be more like, he meets someone else instead of Melmoth or something. It would be him meeting new people in Blue Rafters. But I don't think I'm quite finished with this fanfiction just yet. A shame too 'cause I was all excited that I had finished my first fanfiction. Oh well, guess the party'll have to wait…**

**Please review with any ideas for this fanfic, any other that's posted, and future ideas for future one's that I might post. And I want all of you reading this to know that I love you all in a non-creepy way. I love positive reviews, but also ones that tell me that you don't like something that I'm writing.**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sooo, the alternate ending isn't coming as soon as you might think. The first ending isn't finished yet. So here's the next chapter.**

*Klarion's Point of View—Location: Blue Rafters*

I strode down the street with Teekl on my shoulders. I'm not sure how I feel at this moment. All my feelings are mixing and mingling and it's quite hard for me to figure out any one of them. The only thing I knew for sure was that Teekl's constant moving and meowing was driving me crazy!

"Teekl, stop," I demanded. The darned cat only looked at me for a second, blinked, and then started meowing and shifting again! "Teekl, what's wrong with you?"

Teekl looked at me. "_Klarion, just you wait,"_ she said calmly. "_You're in for a surprise. Whether you'll be happy or angry, I know not."_

"Teekl, what are you babbling about?" just then I heard a shuffling noise, and turned, ready to strike.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "You followed me?" I demanded.

"Not…exactly," Elizabeth Hope said awkwardly.

"Then how'd you end up here?"

"Well, I didn't follow _you_," she said slowly. "I followed _her_." She moved aside. There, right in front of me, was Constance Ann.

"What are you doing here," I practically yelled.

"I…was worried…and curious," she said, not knowing if I would be mad. "I wanted to know what it was like up here, and I also wanted to make sure that you were okay…"

"I was only gone, like, one-fourth of a bell!" I yelled.

"Well, I had to make sure that you would be alright-"

"I was here before, I know how things work, you don't! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I'm less likely to get killed up here than down there when Melmoth was there," the girl said reasonably.

"And you brought my sister?"

"No, I didn't!" she instantly defended herself. "She followed me. I didn't know that she was following me until she went ahead of me and tripped."

I looked at my sister for an explanation. I wasn't disappointed. "You're my brother, Klarion. I let you go before, but I won't let you be in danger's way again. Not without me to try and help you. Then she went, and I knew I had to go. If I left her alone to wonder, and you found out I knew she left, you'd never forgive me. If something happened to her, I'd never forgive myself."

"Is this how it looked when you were here?" Constance asked me.

I looked around. Everything was in shambles! There was smoke filling the sky. Big red engines with hoses attached sprayed water at the flames. "No, behold, family, war has come to Blue Rafters!"

"How unlike the dreary thoroughfares of our Limbo Town below," Constance gasped, trying to take everything in. "Klarion, what're those men doing?"

"Men with water guns," I told her. "They put out those flames, like the ones over there." I pointed to the fire that was swiftly consuming a building. I started laughing, watching as the wind carried objects around. "Bring me an adventure, o magical wind of the heavenly world above! Life as a soldier, but which side shall i…"

"Klarion," both Constance and Teekl scolded me just as a flying piece of paper hit me in the face. "This taste for adventure has led you astray before."

"Now then, boy," a sharp piercing voice came from behind us as I pulled the paper from my face.

"And may again," my two closest friends finished their sentence.

*No one's point of view….commentary from the comic*

The young Sheeda princess emerges from the shadows, her gaze fixed on Klarion's hand that was holding a six-sided die that he had found when he discovered that there was no god of Croatoan. She was dressed in a witch costume—complete with red and black striped tights—with a giant coat covering most of her.

Klarion crossed his hands over his chest indignantly, standing protectively in front of Elizabeth and Constance. "Do you hear the pingpingping sound?" the princess asked the witch-boy. "as if they're calling to each other. Do you know what you have in your hand?" she answers her own question. "A weapon from the gods!"

She seemed excited. "We call it Croatoan—it means fatherbox," she said as calmly as she could muster.

"But I've learned," Klarion said with a smirk. "That life is a game of chance. The dice will fall as they may."

The princess looks at him seductively. "How do you know that I can't just kill you and take the Fatherbox?"

"My race was born of yours," klarion replied, knowledgably. "Or was it yours of mine? Well, anyway, if you kill me it would be to endanger your own kin." The princess looked puzzled. "Now, Teekl!" the witch-boy cried. Teekl jumped onto the Sheeda princess, causing her to fall to the ground and drop the lucky die. "I must apologize," he told the princess. "Teekl was trained to hunt Sheeda."

Teekl hops onto Elizabeth's shoulder, waiting for Klarion to fly down on his giant flying insect. Constance grabs the magical die that the Sheeda princess had dropped.

*Constance's point of view*

"Constance!" I heard Klarion shout. I looked up at him. He, Teekl, Elizabeth, and Armando were on the giant insect. They flew down, and klarion reached to me. Grabbing his hand, I felt his magic flow through me. He pulled me up firmly and I sat down in between him and Elizabeth. Armando hopped onto my shoulder.

I remember when I first met Armando.

*Flashback*

_I walked down the street. It was dark, and I was crying. Klarion had yelled at me this morning, and I hadn't seen him since I ran off crying. Occasionally I got the feeling that someone was following me, and I would turn to see no one there._

_ I didn't think much of the feeling, just passing it off as Klarion's familiar, Teekl, following me. Probably sent by Klarion to make sure that I didn't do anything stupid. Just then, the Sabbat bells started ringing, and I stopped dead in my tracks. I counted the bells. One Sabbat bell, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine. Nine! My mother will be so mad at me! I was supposed to be home at eight Sabbat bells._

_ I felt something furry rub against my leg. Looking own, I saw a cat. It had a black back and a white stomach and a mixture of the two colors on it's face. It's eyes were a beautiful shade of blue._

_ It meowed, as if trying to comfort me, and I bent down to scratch it behind its ears. That's when I heard it. "Hello," I heard a voice in my head._

_ "What?" I stepped back. "Who's there?" I looked around._

_ "It's me," the voice said._

_ "Who?"_

_ "Me. Down here." I looked down, trying to pinpoint a small man, but failing miserably. "The cat? Right at your feet."_

_ "Cats don't talk," I retorted._

_ "Well, that depends," a different and more familiar voce came from behind me._

_ "Klarion!" I exclaimed._

_ "Why are you talking to yourself," he asked curiously._

_ "This cat," I pointed down. "I think it's talking to me…in here," I whisper, pointing to my head._

_ "Teekl talks to me in my mind," he shrugged like it was no big deal._

_ "Yes, but Teekl's your familiar," I said. "I don't have a familiar."_

_ "Looks like you do now. Is it a boy or girl?"_

_ "Boy," I replied instantly. For some reason I had known it._

_ "Are you okay?" he asked scrutinizing me with his eyes. I realized what he must have seen. One of his friends, a puffy red face—from crying—and a newly found familiar. "You look like you were crying. What's wrong?"_

_ I turn away from him. "It's nothing, Klarion," I said curtly. Scooping up my familiar, I take my leave. "Good-bye."_

_ "Where are you going?" he asked, following me closely._

_ "It's well after eight bells—when I should have been home," I said. "Besides I think I should introduce my mother to Armando."_

_ "Armando?"_

_ "Yes, that's what his name is," I nod politely. "I have to leave, Klarion."_

_ "Oh, okay. I'll see you around, then?"_

_ "Hm, maybe."_

*End flashback*

"Klarion," I looked at him.

"Yes, Constance?"

"Remember when we first met?"

He laughed. "Yes, we were six, and I was trying to get you to notice me, so I tripped you. But you got mad at me, and you ignored me for months! Every day I tried something different to get your attention, but you're good at ignoring people."

"What was that?" I looked at him, feigning confusedness.

"I said that I love you and want you to hold on to me," he said, rolling his eyes as if it were obvious.

"No you didn't!"

"Ha! So you were listening?"

"Listening to what?"

"Teekl and Armando."

"Ew," I closed my eyes tightly. "No, whenever you and I are around each other, I refuse to go into Armando's mind, ever since…that one time-"

"Wait, what?"

"Well, see, it was the last time that I had stayed over your house for dinner. When we were in your room, and Elizabeth was giving you a hard time. Well, I got bored so I decided to find out where Armando went to. So I went into his mind, and he and Teekl were doing…stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" he looked back at me.

My cheeks flushed crimson. "That…special process of life…when a man and a woman…"

"Go on. What do they do?"

"Well, when your mother and father got married, they did an activity that made you."

"What kind of activity? Magic?"

"Yes, Klarion, a special kind of magic. You see…Elizabeth wants to tell you what it is. Right?"

Elizabeth sighed. "You see, dearest brother, that when a man and a woman really like each other, they get married. Once they are verbally and spiritually bonded, they would bond physically-"

"You mean like a hybrid?"

"No, Klarion, they'd get into a bed together and the male would transmit sperm into the female's uterus, fertilizing the egg, and making a new child."

"But how would they-"

"Klarion, you're getting married to Constance, right?"

"Yes, of course, but I don't see what that has to do with-"

"Well, then you'll figure it out when this whole 'soldier' thing blows over," she said, winking at me.

Klarion looked at me, confused, and my face flushed. "Klarion, please stop asking questions! Teekl and Armando were in the middle of sexual intercourse."

"But why would I figure it out when we go back home?"

I couldn't speak. I was split between being completely embarrassed, annoyed with Klarion's naïve-y-ness, and wanting to break out into hysterical laughter. "Seriously, answer me, Constance!"

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you, Klarion. Even though you're making this a very awkward story."

"No, I'm not," klarion interrupted. "The author is. She's the one making me say this stuff. She actually made you as a character and built our relationship, and she can tear it down too, just like this," he snapped.

"Please tell me this is the end of the story," Elizabeth begged.

"Nope," I smiled. "Well, yes, of this version of the story. There's going to be an alternate ending, but I don't know how that's going to work, so I think the amazingly awesome author—**aww thanks Constance**—is going to focus on her other Klarion fanfic: ComplementaryKlarionOC. You should read it!"

**Author's note: see I told you! Even my characters think I'm awesome, and think I have God's power over them, which technically I do. So at the end of this awkward chapter, I'd like to say that there will be one alternate ending that might be anywhere from one to three chapters. So until next time…**

** Yours psychotically,**

** Vee 3**

Heyyy, why don't you push both your and mine's favorite button located

l

l

V


	6. Chapter 7

**So this is the alternate ending. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I've been busy with school and everything. So yeah, finals are coming up so most of my free time will be spent studying isn't that fun? No, it's not so don't even say it is. Now, on with the story.**

*Klarion's point of view*

It's been three monthessince I left Limbo Town, and I found myself thinking of it's citizens often, mainly Constance. Why would she kiss me? She's supposed to be pure for when she marries. And I have decided to not go back to my home, so she will not be marrying me. Why does my stomach clench and not at the thought of Constance being with another man? I do not know, but if the submissionairies find out, we would both be killed for going against the Book of Shadows. Me? I woulkd probably be killed, brought back and worked, again until I crumbled. Then brought back again.

Well, why would she kiss me if she knew the risk? Maybe she was trying to tell me something? But if so, what?

Wheni had come up through the portal that the inhabitants of this world called a sewer, nobody approached me. I've spent my days wandering aimlessly just hoping to find adventure, but no. I have found nothing and no one,

A familiar meow brought me back to the present. "What is it, Teekl?" I asked.

_Brother Klarion, there is something familiar in the air. I recognize a scent. Could it be? My love! Armando? You have come back for me? _

"Teekl, what are you talking about?" I asked impatiently. "Armando is in Limbo Town with…Constance…"

"I'm not sure what Teekl is saying, exactly, but I'm pretty positive it has something to do with Armando coming for her," an angry voice came from behind me. I whipped around and came face to face with none other than Constance Ann.

"Constance?" my eyes widened. I rushed up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I got tired of waiting for you to come back. I decided to move on, but that's kind of hard to do when I have memories of you every where I go."

"You could've been killed!"

"It's not like you care."

"How could you say that? I-"

"you what, Klarion? You left. You were the only one…that got me. And you left. You left me there all alone."

"you know I had to-"

"Yes, Klarion, you did what you have to do. And now I'll do what I have to do."

"And what is that?" I demanded, getting angry. What is she talking about?

"Klarion, I came up here to get away, not only from you, but from the…the…" and she started crying.

I made my way over to her and wrapped her in my arms. "What's…wrong?"

"I…my father," she said taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "He…asked the other sub-submissionaries if I should be…wed early. The book of shadows said it would be alright if men were running low, so…he decided…" and she didn't form another coherent word.

I felt like I had been slapped in the face. I knew she would be married to someone else, but so soon? It hurt. I wanted to take her. To claim her for myself. "Do you want to-"

"No!" she snapped, pushing me away. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Pretend to be my hero! Make me trust you, and then have my heart ripped out because…you can't…"

"Constance?"

"No! i…I want to do this on my own, Klarion! I love you, but you hurt me too much," I started backing away.

"Constance!" I chased after her, but she was gone. It began raining. The drops of rain mixing with my tears. I lost her, again.

**The End! Did you like it? What did you think? I think I'm done with the story now…so…check out some of my other fanfics, just not When the Stars Go Blue and Diamond in the Rough, yeah, I have to fix those, so yeah…Boom! This is the third story I finished! YAY!**

**Loves and hugs,**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee**

**P.S. Don't forget to review, cause I lovvvvvve hearing what you think, just please no flames, momma no likey the flames…well I do, I love fire just not mean comment/flames, so yeah…Anywhos…loves you all!**


End file.
